Little One shots
by Aquaformer
Summary: one shots I wrote that have nothing to do with transformers.
1. Horsing Around

Disclaimer: this is just something different I wanted to try. I am not familiar with horses or horse training, but I thought I would write this little one shot as the idea struck me and it would not go away. No slash or anything like that here. I know this is different from what I usually write, but I wanted to expand out a little bit. Sidney, Meadow, Luckystar, Whiteout, and Thunderbolt are my characters. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

There she was, a black horse parading around the farmland, as if she owned the place. Her black mane shone brightly in the morning sun. Her strong legs carried her as she galloped, practicing for when her rider came. Her strong back was already "broken" for potential riders. No one would have ever known that this frisky young horse had once been unwanted, unloved, and on the verge of starving.

Little Sidney, who absolutely loved the horse, always remembered how she had found the horse, who she had named Luckystar, due to the small white spot on the horses face, just above the eyes. It had been over a year ago when Sidney was visiting the barn of a farmer who thought that black horses were bad luck, especially little female black horses. Sidney was heartbroken when she looked in and saw the young foal struggling to get up. The foal had obviously been pulled from her mother at too young an age, but the foal had a fighting spirit, one that resonated deep into Sidney's soul. Sidney made one decision that day; she was going to do whatever she could to make sure that little black female lived. The farmer, upon seeing how much little Sidney loved the horse, gave the "worthless" horse in his mind to her, as he was not planning on doing anything with it other than sending it to the glue factory.

Little Sidney was extremely excited, as she and her parents already owned many horses, but this little black filly captured Sidney's heart. And since her parents did not want the precious little filly to go to the glue factory, they agreed to allow Sidney to care and feed the young foal. Sidney was excited, but she did not realize how much of an uphill battle it would be to try and train this horse who so many had given up on. But Sidney was not planning on giving up, now or ever for that matter, but would she have the patience to deal with this wild little foal that had not even been trained to recognize humans or other horses as friends?

The first day Sidney went out to train the little foal, and boy what a disaster that day was. The foal, very skittish, jerked away and reared up, almost landing right on top of Sidney. Sidney did not understand, but began to realize that she would need a lot of patience to work with this special little foal. And so, Sidney put away the bridle and rope and just tried sitting in the same stall as the little foal, just to get the little filly used to being around her. Day in and day out, for the first two weeks, all Sidney did was sit in the stall, getting the little one used to her presence. After day 3, the foal stopped bucking and whinnying and observed Sidney from the far side of the stall. By day 7, the foal came close to Sidney, but refused to let the girl touch her. By day 10, the foal allowed Sidney to pet it, but it would still run away if Sidney tried to get up. By day 14, Sidney could stand up and pet the lovely little black filly, as trust had been established.

Part 1, done, but now comes part two, trying to coax the filly to come out of her little stall. But that was not as easy as it sounded. Little Luckystar was scared and was not going to come out of the stall for love or money. Sidney realized that more patience was required. Each day, for nearly two weeks, Sidney would open the stall door, allowing the filly to realize that nothing bad was going to happen when the door was open. By day 5, little Luckystar stopped running around in circles in her stall. By day 9, the little filly would come near the door, but then runaway. By day 12, the little filly would stand by the door, watching the other horses as they left their stalls to go out to the pasture. By day 14, little Luckystar took her first tentative steps outside her stall.

Sidney was happy when Luckystar finally was willing to come out, but then a big brown mare named Meadow walked by, intimidating the little foal. Meadow was an older mare that had raised her share of foals, and the way she eyed the little one scared little Luckystar. Sidney sighed as much of the progress she had made with the little horse went crashing down. Sidney was frustrated, it had taken her a month to get Little Luckystar to get out of her stall and now the little one was bucking and running around scared. Sidney tried to approach the horse, and though it was scared, she was able to get close to it.

After another month or so, Sidney was finally able to coax little Luckystar out of her stall again, but it seemed that every time Sidney brought out little Luckystar, Meadow was out watching and waiting. Meadow had established herself as the head mare amongst the herd and no one joined unless the mare approved. Sidney hated it, but there was little to nothing she could do about it. Sidney was worried about how exactly Meadow would take to the excitable young filly, as it was obvious that Luckystar knew very little about dealing with other horses.

Sidney watched as Meadow pushed the little one over onto her side. Sidney was worried, as she did not understand what was going on. But before Sidney could get up, little Luckystar was getting up on her own, shocked at what had happened. But before little Luckystar could fully get set, Meadow knocked her over again. Sidney was frustrated. Why was Meadow being so mean? But as Sidney continued to watch, she saw that the little black filly remained laying on the ground as Meadow approached and sniffed the little one. Sidney was confused, as she did not understand what was going on. Then Meadow got closer to Luckystar. Sidney covered her eyes, hoping that Meadow would not harm the little one.

But when no cries of distress were heard, Sidney looked up, wondering what had happened. And then Sidney's jaw dropped as she watched the tough old mare take the little filly "under her wing." Sidney could see that the old mare was extremely patient with the little one, and Sidney had to laugh as Meadow chased off one of the young stallions, a brown and white colt named Thunderbolt, who had come too close to the young filly. All in all, Sidney realized that Meadow was not going to hurt Luckystar, she was helping her. Sidney, wanting to test something, then headed out into the pasture with the horses.

All the horses knew Sidney as she had worked with or trained them, with the exception of Meadow. Meadow watched her with a cautious eye, as Meadow was skeptical of what Sidney was coming for. Sidney held her breath as she slowly approached, trying not to upset the old mare. Little Luckystar just looked up at the mare, wondering what she should do. Sidney got within 10 feet and then just stood there, hoping that all would go well. Sidney watched as Meadow studied her, keeping Luckystar away, should Sidney prove to be a threat. Sidney was a little scared when Meadow came right up to her, within only inches of where Sidney stood. Not daring to move, Sidney stood there frozen as Meadow gave her the "once over." Sidney was relieved when the old mare nuzzled her and then allowed Luckystar to go to Sidney. Sidney then realized that Meadow had accepted her.

From that day forward, Meadow and Luckystar were inseparable and Sidney used the relationship between the two to help train little Luckystar. In the meanwhile, little Luckystar began to thrive. She was transforming into quite the young filly, and catching the eyes of many of the young colts, but they stayed far away as Meadow was very protective of the young filly. And as the summer faded into fall, Luckystar continued to bloom. Meadow took excellent care of her and integrated the little filly among the herd. Even the old white Stallion, Whiteout, was happy with the young filly and accepted her into the herd, even going so far as to nip any "potential competition" in the bud.

Over the hard winter, Luckystar remained in her own stall which had been moved from where it was to right between Whiteout and Meadow, which made the little one happy. And even though the winter was hard, it so came and went, and Luckystar had grown so much in the time since Sidney had taken her from her previous predicament. Now that it was spring and she was bigger, it was time to train her for carrying riders. Fortunately, Meadow had been trained to allow riders to ride her, even though she was picky at who could ride her or where she was in the pack. Sidney used the same determination that she had used to get little Luckystar to trust her to train the young filly. Thankfully, with Luckystar's gentle demeanor and welcoming personality as well as help from Meadow, Luckystar was quickly trained into being a horse one could ride.

And now as Sidney looks back on the day she saved the little filly, warmth fills her heart, as she stares at the black horse still galloping alongside meadow. Luckystar truly had found a home, and she was happy, and that much Sidney could tell. And then something caught Sidney off guard as she looked at Meadow and Luckystar, both were carrying little unborn foals. Sidney smiled as she knew Whiteout finally had his chance at little Luckystar and Meadow. It was funny how life works, and thanks to Sidney's love and determination, Luckystar, the lonely, scared, love deprived horse was now thriving.


	2. The day of the twister

As the sun slowly creeps over the eastern horizon, the land begins to wake up. The dew on the willowy grass gleams in the morning's first rays. The blades of grass gently blow, as if whispering to each other, in the warm morning wind. The small brook bubbles along, adding to the morning's song as it quietly meanders through the meadow. Birds are chirping to say that morning has arrived and night is over. Their beautiful tunes stretching all over the plains giving the melody to the morning's song. With gently rustling leaves, the trees join in as percussion. An old, weathered picket fence encloses the entire area. Even the squeaky gate keeps quiet and still to listen to the song of the new day.

Just beyond the gate is an old, well-worn path that splits into four different directions. A well-worn dirt path leads to a meadow with the small brook, a place for peaceful reflection. A gravel-type path leads to a barn with livestock and hay. The rustic barn's faded red pant is starting to chip off and show the white paint underneath, but its wood is strong and keeps heat in well. A cut-stone path and a fresh dirt path lead up to a beautiful, quiet, vast farmhouse. It has three stories, each story as beautiful as the landscape.

The farmhouse has been here for years, yet by its looks, it looks like it could have been built just recently. On the first floor are the kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, a dining room, a living room, and a family room. On the second floor are the master bedroom, five more bedrooms, a master bath, two other bathrooms, a storage room, and a recreational room. On the very top floor are another bedroom, a nursery, and more storage space, commonly known as an attic. There also is a basement, where the kids can hang out, a place to be during bad weather, and a place to store stuff and excess food.

This is the home of Ray and Judy Tate, and the home of their six children. They have five sons and one daughter. The eldest son's name is Jack; he is a great athlete. He plays basketball and football, and he is about six and a half feet tall. The next oldest is a son by the name of Jayson. Jayson is a track star and he plays baseball. He is lanky and just short of six feet tall. The next two are twins: Izak and Marc. Izak, being the older of the two by a total of half an hour, looks like and does things like his brother Jack, while Marc is much more like Jayson. Their youngest son, named Tyler does sports, but he plays tennis. All the boys sing; Jayson, Tyler, and Marc are tenors, Izak is a baritone, and Jack is a bass with a voice that is in the cellar. The youngest is a daughter named Caetey. She is involved in basketball, volleyball, softball, as well as singing alto two in her choirs and playing the tenor sax in the band. She is overprotected not only by her father and mother, but all five of her brothers. It is very interesting. Each one has his or her own room, with Caetey's being on the very top floor. Every school morning, Jack drives every one of the children to school. Jack is a senior is high school. Jayson is a junior, Izak and Marc are freshman, Tyler is in seventh grade, and little Caetey is in fourth grade.

One day, while at school, a big storm rolled through the little town of Emery. Ray and Judy were both at work, and their kids were at school. About noon, the sky turned an emerald green and a funnel cloud was spotted just a half-mile from the school. All the students heard the tornado alarm go off, but they thought it was a drill. Only as they were heading to where they needed to go did they realize that in fact there was a tornado heading directly for the school where they were. Older students helped the faculty calm down the younger kids. As the oldest, Jack rounded up his siblings, but he could not find Caetey. She was nowhere to be found. Jack was worried, but he did not want to worry other little kids, so he gathered up his brothers, and they formed a circle and prayed.

While they were praying, the tornado hit the school. Glass shattered; kids screamed; walls collapsed; debris was everywhere. The horrifying tornado did all its destruction in about thirty minutes; then everything was calm and the weather, clear. When Jack stopped praying, he looked and noticed all of the destruction. All of his brothers were safe, but his sister was still nowhere to be found. Many students, high school and elementary were bleeding and bruised. Some were dead. Jack noticed that there was crying under a faculty who had been killed when shattered glass flew into her as she was protecting kids. Jack made his way over there, trying not to trip over bodies, people, glass, and debris.

When he got over to the dead teacher, he recognized the teacher, it was Caetey's third grade teacher. He had to catch his breath, but then he removed the teacher. Underneath her were four little kids, one being Caetey and the other three were her closest friends, the teachers two daughter's and son. The teacher's children were bruised, bleeding, but not profusely. Caetey, for some reason, was completely unscathed. But looking at her, Jack could see that she had been crying. She looked up, saw Jack, who was bleeding slightly from his leg after her had bumped into some debris, and ran up to hug him.

When Caetey's other brothers saw the reunion, they made their way over there. Jack was the only one of the six children bleeding, but it was not bad. Jack realized that all the walls had come down except for the wall by which they were praying and the wall where Caetey was. All in all, two teachers were dead and four high school students were dead. Many more, about a total of three hundred students were taken to hospitals for everything from needing to be checked out to critical condition. Jack was treated on the scene, and released. Jack gathered up his siblings and headed home.

When the parents got home that night, they were extremely worried about the tornado that had happened, but when they realized their children were safe, they felt relieved. Jack told them all the details, including about the teacher who saved Caetey's life. The whole family then got in a circle and prayed: prayed for the teacher, her family, and thankfulness of still having all their children.

A week after the day of the killer tornado, the Tate family went to a special funeral for the teacher that had saved their daughter's life. Jack was asked to give a speech because he knew the teacher well, and he was the one who found her. Jack talked about how the teacher had inspired him. He was always amazed by the way she walked and talked in her Christian Faith. He said that she had always talked about how someday God had intended to use her to do something great in saving others less fortunate than herself. He ended with the fact that his family owed her a huge debt for she had given up her life for their daughter. Everyone stood in awe. The teacher's husband was bawling after the beautiful speech. The entire Tate family went over and gave him a huge hug, including Caetey.

When the funeral was over, the Tate family met up with the teacher's family and they became the best of friends. It was a sad day, but those two families came together to help each other. Even though things do not always go our way, we can still make the best of things. That day, two families in Christ came together for support, and they realized that they did not have to deal with things alone. Bad things happen, but the sun always comes out from behind the storm. This is not saying that it will not affect people, it is only saying that friends can help take some of the burden that you are facing.


End file.
